


Castiel's Day Off

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW text, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, grace!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s Days Off Challenge. Castiel takes the order to take a day off with the reader a little too seriously and Google doesn’t help. This is awful and I apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Day Off

 

_ ‘You need to take Y/N out, Cas. We got time. Take a day off.’ _

_ ‘I don’t know where to take her.’ _

_ ‘Google. It’s got all the answers.’ _

You stood outside the bunker, arms wrapped around your middle, concern and worry on your face as you pulled your phone from your pocket and looked at the blank screen. The last text message you’d had from Castiel was to meet him outside the bunker and to wear something comfortable.

The revving of an engine had you raising an eyebrow, and the sound was followed by music playing loudly. As the bright red car came into view around the corner, you stared, seeing Castiel in the front seat, windows down and The Rumour Said Fire playing through the stereo system. The lyrics to “The Balcony” played clearly, and your jaw hit the floor.

The car rumbled to a stop in front of you, and Castiel climbed out, notably missing his trenchcoat, blazer and tie, and your eyebrow arched even further into your hairline.

‘Cas, what is going on?’

The angel patted the roof of the car. ‘It’s a Ferrari.’ He announced, looking proud of himself.

‘So I noticed.’ You dropped your arms to the side. ‘Why do you have it?’

‘Well, Dean suggest that we needed a day off.’ You waited for him to elaborate, and he shut the door, leaving the engine running and the music playing. ‘I had to do some research. And I found a very helpful article about a man called Ferris Bueller.’

You covered up a giggle as Castiel drew to a halt in front of you. ‘So…’

‘The first suggestion for a perfect day off was this car. And lunch. I couldn’t find a French restaurant, but there is a very nice Italian place in Lebanon that I thought we could try. I thought maybe flying you to France would be more authentic, but Ferris was insistent that driving was the best way.’

It was difficult to shut your mouth and stop staring at the angel, who looked so damn pleased with himself, it was unreal. With a small amount of hesitation, you decided it wouldn’t do any harm to let Castiel follow his “article”, which he’d most likely found on Wikipedia or The Internet Movie Database.

‘Okay, Cas.’ You held your arm out, and Cas looked at it for a second, unsure what to do, before you took the initiative and hooked your arm through his. ‘Let’s go.’ He beamed widely, leading you over to the car and opening the door for you, waiting for you to take your seat before walking around the car and getting behind the wheel.

‘I’m glad you are accepting my offer.’ He said, taking the footbrake off. ‘I’ve been doing a lot of research into this. Google was very helpful.’

‘Goo-Google?’ You tried not to giggle at his adorable attitude as he reversed the car out of the bunker’s driveway. ‘You  _ Googled _ ideas for a day out?’

‘Dean suggested it. Now, I couldn’t find any local parades today, and I’m afraid I do not know the words to Twist and Shout, although I did listen to some of the Beatles work and they are very good.’ Cas was rambling as he drove, and you smiled a little, taken by his cute demeanour. Who would’ve thought this was the angel that had smite and fought as a soldier for god, and done so many other things before you’d met him?

‘Castiel…’ You started, not paying much attention to the road. ‘You know that the article you read...it was Ferris Bueller’s Day Off? Like, it’s a film.’ He glanced over, his expression a mask of confusion. ‘It’s an old film, from the eighties. Has Matthew Broderick in it? Before he ruined his career with Godzilla?’

‘I don’t think I understand.’

‘Google took the words “day off” and literally showed you the plot of a film.’

Cas’ hands relaxed on the steering wheel a little as he continued to drive, his eyes on the road. ‘Oh. I didn’t realise.’

You chuckled, placed your hand on his thigh. ‘Don’t be upset. It’s an easy mistake to make. I mean, we can still go for lunch. But it’s probably not a good idea to drive this car off a ravine or anything.’

He nodded, glancing over. ‘I will admit, that part did not make sense. Why destroy a car on a day off? It seemed like a frivolous waste of property and time.’

‘Where did you even get this?’ You asked, running your free hand over the dashboard in front of you.

‘It was in the bunker garage. I didn’t think Dean would mind.’ The angel frowned. ‘Do you think he will be angry I borrowed it?’

‘It’s not the Impala. You’ll be fine.’ A smile ran over your lips as he continued to drive into the town. Pulling onto the main street, he kept driving until he was halfway down the street, stopping outside a dilapidated old building with wooden boards over the windows and a “closed” sign plastered over the door.

‘Oh.’ Cas pulled the car over, and you looked out of the window, seeing the faded sign for “Bella Italia” across the top. ‘I…’ He trailed off, clearly unsure of what to do.

You looked over, feeling a rush of emotion in your throat, squeezing Cas’ leg gently. ‘Hey, it’s okay. We can do something else.’

Blue eyes looked down at his lap, a crestfallen expression on his face. ‘This day off is not going as planned.’ Your fingers squeezed again, prompting him to look up at you. ‘My apologies, Y/N. I seem to be...inadequate at this.’

With one last glance at the restaurant, you shook your head. ‘I don’t care about dates, Cas. I don’t care if we leave the bunker for a day or spend it in bed. I’m happy just being with you.’ You lowered your voice a little, giving him a sly look. ‘Besides, there’s a lot of things you are way more that adequate at.’ The angel stared, before realisation set in.

‘You’re talking about intercourse.’

You couldn’t help the giggle that left your lips. ‘Yes, Cas. I’m talking about intercourse. Now, how about you fire that engine up, and we go find somewhere quiet and off the beaten track? I’m not even hungry. Not for food anyway.’

He frowned. ‘I don’t think I understand your meaning.’

‘I’m talking about sex again.’

Understanding dawned on Castiel’s face, and it was like some sort of change had overcome him. His eyes darkened, and his voice lowered, and you felt a shiver run through you as he spoke. ‘I understand now.’

The world span around you, and the interior of the car disappeared as soft pillows cushioned your landing on the bed you recognised as your own. You gasped in surprise, pushing upward to see the angel at the foot of your bed, looking down at you hungrily.

‘I don’t believe I was interested in Italian food either.’ His meaning was not lost and you whimpered without meaning to. ‘You need to relax.’ The order was crisp and clear, and you felt a pressure come over you, starting at your ankles and riding up your skin like electricity.

‘Cas…’ You started, letting his grace push you backwards, moving through everything separating you from him to infuse your blood with heat. ‘That’s cheating.’

Castiel smirked, but didn’t stop, leaning over to place his hands on the wooden bottom board of the bed. His blue eyes focused on you, and the pressure covering your entire body seemed to gather itself inwards to collect in your core, making warmth pool in your panties.

‘I think you should take your clothes off.’ His words were growled, and you pulled your head up to look at him, your eyes lingering on the swelling bulge in his slacks. ‘Now.’

You nodded, bringing your hands up to unbutton your blouse, shrugging your thin summer jacket off first. It was difficult to concentrate with Cas still using his celestial abilities on you as you fumbled with the buttons, but after a few minutes, you finally got the blouse undone, and he grinned.

‘You know, this isn’t fair in the slightest.’ You muttered, working at your pants and shimmying them down your hips. ‘You’re still fully clothed  _ and _ you’re still touching me.’

His smile only widened and you yelped at the fresh sensation of cool on your skin as Cas clicked his fingers, rendering you both naked.

‘Cas!’

‘You were complaining. I thought this to be the best solution.’ He shrugged, walking around the bed to look down on your naked form. You fought the urge to cover yourself, a feeling of embarrassment warring with boldness in the face of Castiel’s evident arousal. ‘And I do love seeing you as God intended.’

‘God intended me to be naked and underneath you?’

Cas grinned. ‘Underneath, on top - it doesn’t make much difference.’ Without waiting for the retort you were willing to give, he fell on you, covering your smaller form with his, and smashing your lips together. With a moan into his mouth, you squirmed, feeling his grace pull and tug at your nerve endings, making you yearn for more of his physical touch. ‘You are so beautiful, Y/N.’

You whined needily, feeling his fingers drag down your torso, not stopping until they reached your core, joining the sensation of his grace against your sensitive flesh, and your hips arched off the bed towards him.

‘Remind me to let you plan my days off more often.’ You groaned, just as two of his thick fingers slid into your wet heat, curling just right to find the texture bundle of nerves on your inner wall. Castiel may be completely clueless about many aspects of humanity, but when it came to playing you like a fine instrument, he was a professional. He was cheating - you were certain of that - but you couldn’t deny that his ability to know every molecule of your body came in handy in these situations.

‘You are close to orgasm.’ His voice was low in your ear and he sucked at the spot just below, making your body shudder, his fingers and grace still working in tandem to stimulate you. ‘I want to feel it. I love watching you come, watching you shake and shudder. You’re so fragile, Y/N. I love that about you.’

‘Cas -’ Your cry of his name was cut short as your climax slammed into you, urged on by the angel’s touch. He kept moving against you, adding a third finger to stretch you out as you kept writhing and pulsing underneath him.

As you fell down from the top, he moved, nudging your legs open with his knees, rearing up to look down at you from a kneeling position. His fingers glanced over your clit, making your hips buck off of the bed in an aftershock, and your eyes fluttered shut.

‘So beautiful…’ He muttered, his free hand curling around his thick cock, rubbing the tip between your folds. ‘So wet and wanting for me, my sweet girl.’ God, his voice was like honey, dripping over you with pure sensuality. You arched again, your insides tightening as he pushed inside you just an inch, teasing you mercilessly. Reaching up, you found your hands pressed back down into the bed as Cas’ grace held you fast.

‘Castiel, please.’ Your voice was pleading, and you opened your eyes, the dim light in the room almost surrounding him, the faint outline of his wings making your mouth fall open. ‘Cas, I can -’

‘I need you, Y/N. You have no idea how much…’ He sounded choked as he spoke, easing into you a little further. ‘I lose control around you. But it’s not a bad thing.’

You were panting as you replied, clenching around his cock tightly, wanting,  _ needing _ more of him. ‘No...not a bad thing.’ Another push forward, and a whimper from your throat. ‘Castiel, please, fuck me.’

He smiled, releasing your arms, falling down onto his hands, his face centimetres from yours as the room seemed to fill with thicker air. You snaked your arms around his neck as he pushed into you slowly, not stopping until his hips were flush with yours. ‘Is that better?’ He asked, his own breathing heavy.

You nodded, your hands stroking the back of his neck, wandering further down to his shoulder blades, and the angel moaned, closing his eyes, his nose pressed against yours.

‘Yes.’ He hissed. ‘Your fingers...you can feel them, can’t you?’

‘Does - does that feel good?’ You asked, hesitantly. ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘You wouldn’t hurt me.’ He muttered, sucking your bottom lip between his. It hit you, his use of  _ wouldn’t _ instead of  _ couldn’t _ . You wouldn’t. You never wanted to. This angel had turned out to be your everything in a world where you had next to nothing.

‘Cas, I need you.’

Castiel nodded, rotating his hips, pulling out of you a short way as you closed your eyes, savouring the slow rhythm. His head dropped to the curve of your neck, burying his face there, his moans reverberating along your skin along with gentle nips and sucks. He moved, keeping a steady pace, only hitching when your fingers curled through his mostly invisible feathers.

‘Is this okay?’ You whispered.

‘More than okay.’ He replied, sucking a dark mark into your neck. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Your head arched back, your body clenching around him, his cock moving in your slick without resistance. The coil in your belly tightened, needing more and you cried out as he picked up speed. ‘Cas, I’m gonna -’

‘I know.’ He grunted, his body breaking out in a thin sweat as he fucked into you harder, one hand curling through your hair as his other grasped your hip. ‘Come with me, Y/N.’

It took less than a minute, your mind snapping as you fell over the abyss into blinding white fireworks behind your eyelids, the bed you were in turning into your entire universe as Castiel slammed into you. His fingers bruised your hips and tugged gently on your hair as his thrusting became erratic and urgent, and he finally fell with you.

Mingled pants filled the room, and your angel curled around your body protectively, kissing your temple, smoothing your hair back out of your eyes. You smiled, not opening your eyes as you basked in the afterglow.

‘I wish we could spend every day doing this.’ You said, keeping your voice quiet, almost as if speaking too loudly would ruin everything.

Castiel smirked, his arms holding you close. ‘You would inevitably starve to death, and I prefer you alive.’

‘You’re funny.’ You retorted, opening one eye to look at him.

‘I was only stating facts.’

Sometimes, there were fine nuances of humanity he’d never grasp. ‘At least we can spend today doing this.’

Your angel smiled, kissing you deeply again. ‘That, I will not object to.’

*****

Your hair was dishevelled as you padded barefoot into the kitchen, the t-shirt barely covering your thighs. You couldn’t wipe the dopey grin off your face as you approached the coffee maker, giving the two Winchesters sat at the table a bare minimum of acknowledgement.

‘Good day off?’

You turned, sipping at the freshly poured cup of coffee, leaning on the side with one hand as Castiel followed you into the room, looking just as rested as you did.

A wide smile was directed at your hunting partners.

‘The best.’


End file.
